Much Needed Therapy
by fairy4fire
Summary: A 13 year old fan is transported to the Buffyverse during OMWF and decides the scoobies need to deal with their issues, not a song fic
1. Dimension Traveling

Disclaimer: Only Brigit belongs to me Joss is god, you know all this please don't sue me I'm broke enough already

Summary: A 13 year old fan ends up in the Buffyverse, while she's there she decides to give them much needed therapy

Prologue

            Brigit just finished watching the "The Music Man" and was currently dancing around her kitchen in triumph, "A parade with 76 bloody trombones!" she screamed [she was alone in the house so she could do that] "I should have known they didn't get that number from nowhere! I love Joss Whendon!"

            She put her tape of the Buffy the musical in the VCR; after all she hadn't watched it for almost a week. Brigit was 13, short and smart, with thick red wild curly hair. She was wearing black leather [fake but realistic looking leather that is- after all a vegetarian couldn't wear real leather] pants and duster and a black shirt with a scantily clad fairy on the front. She was also slightly obsessed with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. That is if to you slightly means totally and completely. That was why she was so happy about figuring out the reference. 

            She got to the end of the episode, "When you suss out what you do want there will be a parade with 76 bloody trombones!" She was grinning and speaking the lines with them when suddenly everything went black. When she woke up she saw Buffy and Spike kissing to a surge of music. Briefly she wondered where the sides of the TV went, then it dawned on her and she whispered "76 trombones, the music man" and fainted.


	2. Explainations

Disclaimer: Only Brigit belongs to me Joss is god, please don't sue me I'm broke enough already

Summary: A 13 year old fan gets transported to the Buffyverse and decides the Scoobies need to deal with their issues.

Explanations and Dimensions

Spike's perspective:

            Buffy kissing- me. Not under a spell or as thanks or bloody hell I hope it isn't a spell and I really wish my trousers were looser right now… What" I heard something about trombones and a thunk oh well an apocalypse would make me pull away.

Damn. Buffy heard the thunk.

Buffy's perspective: 

            Why am I kissing Spike! I shouldn't be but ooohh I feel alive. What's that noise, I've got to pull away duty calls. There's an unconscious teenager in the shadows, if she was older and less unconious dressed in leather I would think she was evil. Oh she's coming to, and now she's looking at me and fainting again. If she was just going to do that I could have just kept kissing Spike!

            Buffy called the rest of the Scooby gang out. Spike was walking of when Buffy called like she hadn't just passionately kissed him, "Spike could you carry her?"

            "Sure luv, I got her," he picked up Brigit, he never could say no to Buffy." Magic box?" 

            "She's just a kid, a kid who it seems like just got a big shock she needs a bed or at least a couch or some place!" babbled Willow.

            "Yeah, my place," Buffy murmured.

            They were silent on the way; some musing over what they had just found out some wondering who this girl was who had just appeared. When they got to Buffy's house they put Brigit on the couch and all crowded around except for Spike who lingered around the entrance to the living room. She slowly came to- again.

            "Ooh, look our mysterious girl is awake"

            "Thank you for mentioning, that Xander we never would have noticed"

            "She's not going to faint again is she?"

            "No, Anya, I'm not," everyone's attention was immediately on Brigit again, even Spike came closer. "I'm Brigit O'Brien, my favorite TV show is Buffy the Vampire Slayer," everyone looked at her then began talking at once.

            "How did she know…?"

            "TV?

            Brigit raised her hand for quiet. "This may sound pathetic probably because it is, but I've gone over what would happen if this happened in my head so just let me explain." They were to busy trying to work out what she'd just said to say anything so she continued, "I'm from a different dimension- I think. In my dimension there is a TV show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I was watching the 6th season episode Once More with Feeling, the musical when suddenly I was in the alley watching Buffy and Spike- talk. If you don't believe me I can give proof."

            "What proof," Giles of course is almost wetting his pants with excitement at the possibility but needs to know more. 

            "So you're saying we don't really exist?"

            "Xander, I'm sure Giles will come up with some theory later that says you do exist, but first proof." They all looked at her expectantly," Well, how about just now, if you weren't on a TV show in the middle of a musical how can you explain that after you sent Sweet away you could sing 'Where do we Go from Here' perfectly in chorus including dancing with out being under a spell?"

            Choruses of "Well, ummm," Brigit smiled smugly, her point made. 

            "And were do Buffy and Dawn who are supposed to be almost broke get the money for the amount of different clothes they each have, especially Buffy with her thousand leather jackets?"

            "I, uh…"

            "And why does nothing big happen during the summer?"

"Need I go on?"

"No! Please" squeaked Xander"

"You have a few points and I don't see where you would get such a lie so we'll believe you, for now."

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Giles" she said wryly, "but I get that you have to be careful, I've seen what you've all been through," sincerely now. 

"Guys?" Tara spoke up softly, "maybe we should give her some space and let her sleep, this whole thing has to be kind of scary and stuff…"

"Thanks Tara" Brigit drifted off, the stress of everything finally overcoming her.

Please review! This is my first fanfic so I could really use some tips. In one of the chapters Brigit' going to get Spike to talk about his human life, anyone is welcome to share their ideas on how that should go.


	3. The Fire

Disclaimer: Only Brigit is mine, you know who the rest belong to, please don't sue me

The Fire

            When Brigit woke up only Spike was there.

            "Finally you woke up I was beginning to think you had bloody died on me!"

            "Hey dimension traveling is tiring! Plus the whole shock thing. Anyway don't your vamp senses tell you when a humans alive nearby?"

            "I was being sarcastic you bloody bint, now I'm supposed to take you to the Magic Box, Buffy and the rest are there."

            "No need call names and don't be sarcastic right after I wake up. How are we supposed to get to the Magic Box in the sun?"

            "Sewers."

            "Please, please tell me you're kidding."

            "Well you can't keep up with the speed I need to run under my blanket to get there without being fried so I guess you're just going to have to deal." Brigit was pretty sure Spike was taking pleasure in her having to do this.

            "Hmph, see if I put in a good word for you with Buffy now," she mumbled. Spike looked at her with an unreadable expression but decided to not ask. "Alright but if I get the only outfit I have dirty I'm going to cut a hole in your precious duster."

            He looked at her horrified, "You wouldn't!"

            "No, it's too cool but I'd do something, just try to find to cleanest sewers, please."

            "Alright let's go." 

            They went through the basement into a sewer tunnel (as reasonably clean as sewer tunnels get). For a while they walked in a comfortable silence, and then Brigit asked, "What's your name?"

            "What! You knew so much about us last night and know you don't know my name!"

            "I mean your full name when you were alive, I'm pretty sure your mother didn't name you William the Bloody, or Spike, or even William the Bloody Awful Poet."

            Spike looked embarrassed then said, "William Thomas Byron."

            Brigit gave a short laugh, "Well at least the initials are the same."

            Spike rolled his eyes and said dryly, "No, I never realized that."

            "Well you don't have to be mean about it. Did you have any siblings?"

            "One sister, about Dawns age when I was turned, she was my only friend and only fan. I never told Angelus or Dru about her so they wouldn't make me kill her." He pushed open a door to the Magic Box basement. "Well here we are."

            "You have at least one friend now, in Dawn and possibly more up there if you would be more open to it," her eyes flicking up towards the stairs. "You should spend more time with Dawn, like you used to; it would be good for both of you." With that she ran up the stairs.

            The whole gang was gathered around the table researching except for Buffy who judging from the sounds coming from the training room was in there. Well and of course Dawn was in school. 

            "Hi all, any news on my being here?" Brigit asked cheerily.

            "Nothing on such occurrences as of yet but we're looking." Giles never could just say no. Brigit noticed everyone looked kind of miserable and remembered the whole heaven deal. She decided there wasn't anything she could do as yet so she poked her head back through the basement door to see Spike leaving.

            "Oh no, you're in the credits, you're part of the gang like it or not, now come and join the gang." Spike gave her a pleading look but she put on a face similar to Willow's resolve face so he sighed and came up and sat at the table.

            "Hey Bleach Boy, your not needed anymore you can go." Xander was being obnoxious as usual so Brigit came over with a strong urge to hit him. A urge she repressed of course and went the more effective course.

            "Xander his name's in the credits, he's part of the gang now whatever either of you wants. I mean how many times did he save your ass this summer? Just because Buffy's back doesn't mean you can treat him like shit again, now both of you be nice and research, see if me being here is going to cause an apocalypse or something. With that she turned on her heel and stalked into the training room.

            "Bossy bint."

            "majorly," Spike and Xander looked up in horror, realizing they had agreed on something, met each others eyes and suddenly found the old books much more interesting.

            Brigit entered to see Buffy sitting on the bench staring into space, the punching bag still swinging slightly. "You want the fire?" she asked: producing a matchbook from her pocket, lighting a match and holding it in front of Buffy's face, "Then take it." Buffy backed up startled and Brigit shook out the match. "Spike was right the only way to heal your pain is to live. You need to worry less, you need to go out and dance. It won't be easy but you can do it. Indulge your inner desires, if you want Spike go for it, but don't hide it. Don't worry about your friends, they just want you to be happy, Xander might be an ass about it but that's his problem not yours. Find a job you enjoy. Teach self defense or something. Live."

            "Self defense?" Buffy half echoed half asked, not able to take this all in immediately. 

            "Sure, you could teach a few classes back here, Your friends could help you set it up, you might even convince Spike to come in and be the fake attacker for the demonstrations, he has a bit of practice and that way you could show them fighting against someone of equal strength." Buffy looked as interested as she got in anything those days. "You don't have to worry about everything now you just have to make the decision to try to live." She changed from the cheery voice she had been using to a more serious tone and lit another match. "Now, do you really want the fire or are you to afraid of getting burnt?" She held the match out to Buffy, who with slow trembling hands took it, then:

            "Ouch!" the match burnt down to her fingers and she dropped it.

            "See, you are alive, the fire burns you." Buffy stared at her slightly red fingers for a second, "Think about it, I'll see you later." With that Brigit tossed her the matches and exited back to the other room leaving behind a very thoughtful slayer staring at her fingers.

Please, please review! I need to know if it's any good.


	4. Disbanding the Trio

Disclaimer: only Brigit belongs to me, all the others are not mine

A/N: I still need suggestions on Spikes life before Sunnydale, which he will eventually tell about

Disbanding the Trio

Brigit walked out of the training room smiling. The gang was researching at the table, except for Willow and Tara who were arguing about magic in the corner. 

            "You're using too much magic it's bad for you," Tara was insistent.

            "I use it too help people" Willow couldn't understand why Tara was mad.

            "Maybe it started out that way but now you're just helping yourself," Tara was worried but wasn't getting through.

            "Willow you're addicted to dark magic, you are going to hurt yourself and those around you with it if we don't do something, but we'll talk about that later. Come sit down, both of you," trying not to think about the fact that they were obeying a thirteen year old girl they did so. "Okay, the black van and tests on Buffy was not a demon but Warren, with machinery, Jonathan with magic, and Andrew also with magic."

            "Who?"

            "Short Jonathan?"         

            "Huh..."

            "They're geeks who went to high school with you. Warren's the guy who made the robot girls."

            "Oh, okay but what can we do about it. I mean they're human right?" Xander was as usual the first with a question.

            "Well we could tell the police that they were the ones who robed the bank, because they are, and direct them to they're hide out in Warren's mom's basement."

            "Ooh, I could do a spell to make them confess!"

            "NO!" from Brigit, Tara and Giles.

            "Why not?" Willow was again jumping at every opportunity for spell casting.

            "The police will find evidence enough, but when we get back to the house we're going to have a talk about magic misuse."

            Willow moped and everyone decided even research was better then continuing that conversation. Brigit went and stood behind Spike had proceeded to release all the hold of the gel on his hair.

            "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

            "It looks better without the gel; it's all wild and sexy this way."

            "Well, alright then."

            "What! Since when is Captain Peroxide sexy?" Xander was slightly outraged at this.

Giles came in too say the police had been alerted but was ignored so went back to the books.

            "Since about always, well except for that hideous haircut he had in the Victorian times. You were pretty hot in high school yourself, as Cordelia observed when you briefly joined the swim team and had to film the whole episode in a speedo but then you got puffy." Brigit slightly forgot she wasn't talking to another fangirl. Xander did a very impressive imitation of a goldfish.

            "Oh, yeah, I'm good" Spike leaned back in his chair with his ego swelling. Brigit bobbed him on the head.

            "You being cute is the only reason you have so many fans, if you ignore that you are actually kind of annoying even if I happen to know it's a shield hiding a Victorian gentleman."

            "He has fans!" Xander again of course.

            "Oh, everyone has their followers though Spike's a lot more popular then say Cornflake Boy who has a total of about three fans. All from the army of course (I have nothing against people from the army but they tend to be the ones who appreciate blind order following)." Spike fell off his chair laughing.

            "Ow!" Now it was Xander's turn to laugh, then he sobered up.

            "Who's Cornflake Boy?"

            "Riley. Sorry, I know he was an object of your hero worship thing. By the way Willow, didn't you promise to beat him to death with a shovel if he hurt Buffy? Well he hurt Buffy." Willow looked like she was considering it but then glanced at Tara and changed her mind.

            "Sorry, no killing of humans no matter how bad."

            "But he's so very boring!" she pouted momentarily and then gave up. "Oh, well he's gone now and will only visit with his wife for one episode later this year." They collectively decided they didn't want to hear anymore of their lives being discussed as a TV show and went back to research without saying anything.

            Brigit researched for a while and then suddenly looked up. "Willow can I borrow your laptop? I want to see if I can access a certain web site from this dimension."

Oooh, I wonder what website she wants to see? If anyone has fanfics they want mentioned then feel free to tell me, I'll probably put them in.


End file.
